Crimson Roses
by sofia313
Summary: "If I wouldn't know better, I would say that your wife is afraid of you," Klaus stated. Lucien smiled. "Well… She is a smart woman."
1. Prologue

Lindsay Cooke was sure that this was her lucky day. Today she had a chance to become one of the top realtors in New Orleans. Today she finally had a real chance to close a sale that would be worth millions. The penthouse she had tried to sell for the last six months. She was going to sell it today. As always, she had done her homework and she had a very good feeling about this potential buyer.

Mr. and Mrs. Castle. Mr. Castle was the CEO of a company called Kingmaker Land Development Inc, he was filthy rich. And according to the pictures Lindsay had seen, he was gorgeous. Not that it mattered; all Lindsay was interested in was selling him the penthouse. Not to mention his wife would be there. Lindsay hadn't really been able to find much information about her.

Alright, this was it… Lindsay took a deep breath before stepping out of her car. Mr. and Mrs. Castle were already waiting in front of the apartment building.

"Mr. Castle," she greeted him smiling politely. "I'm Lindsay Cooke; we spoke on the phone earlier."

He smiled too as he greeted her and shook her hand. She had to admit that he was even more handsome in person, his charming smile almost made her blush like a schoolgirl.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Miss Cooke."

Lindsay was so concentrated on him that for a moment she forgot that he wasn't alone.

"And this must be your wife," Lindsay said quickly as she finally remembered the woman who was standing behind her husband. She was probably in her early twenties, a pale little thing with light brown hair and dark blue eyes. She didn't really look like the wife of a wealthy businessman. Her clothes were modest, she had no jewelry or designer bag, she had barely any makeup on and her hair was up in a simple ponytail.

There was no expression on her face, she seemed absentminded. And when she finally looked up… Her look made shivers run down Lindsay's spine. There was something very creepy about her; Lindsay just wasn't sure what that something was.

"Yes," Mr. Castle hummed and wrapped his arm around his wife's waist. Mrs. Castle didn't react in any way.

"This is my darling angel." He paused and kissed her cheek. "Isn't she lovely?"

"Yes… Yes, she is," Lindsay managed to reply. "It's nice to meet you, Mrs. Castle."

She glanced at Lindsay and gave her a brief nod. A lovely woman indeed… Lindsay couldn't help but wonder what a man like Lucien Castle saw in her. Not that it was any of Lindsay's business.

"Right… Shall we take a look at the penthouse then?"

"Absolutely," Lucien replied smiling. His wife didn't say anything; she crossed her arms and followed her husband and Lindsay to the elevator.

"As you can see, the lobby is very elegant," Lindsay said. "And there's a private elevator to the penthouse."

"Very nice," Lucien replied.

Lindsay continued explaining some details about the building as they entered the penthouse. Lucien wanted to look around; clearly he liked what he was seeing. His wife on the other hand was mostly just staring in front of her with a blank expression. What was wrong with this woman? Lindsay gave them a tour in the penthouse while describing it; she addressed her words mostly to Lucien.

"It's a no brainer really, this penthouse is equipped with all the luxuries money can buy and while the asking price may seem daunting, rest assured that your view in New Orleans will be second to none."

"Hmm," Lucien hummed and ran his fingers softly over a small table before looking at his wife. "What do you think, my sweet?"

"It's fine," she murmured after a moment of silence.

Lucien smiled.

"Well, that settles it." He paused and looked at Lindsay. "We like it. As for the price…"

Lindsay tried to keep the polite smile on her face as Lucien stepped in front of her. She was stunned when he suddenly touched her hair. What was he doing, his wife was right there.

"Mr. Castle…" she laughed nervously. From the corner of her eye she saw Mrs. Castle turning her back on them. What…

"Please, call me Lucien," he purred and leaned towards Lindsay. Her eyes widened in terror as she saw his face changing. She didn't have time to scream when he sank his teeth into her neck. She tried desperately to fight, but it was useless. The last thing she heard was his cheerful voice.

"We'll take it."


	2. Normal

**Chapter 1**

 **Normal**

Lucien was very pleased as he looked around in the penthouse. His people had been fast and efficient as always, the whole place had been redecorated within few hours. Everything was just the way he liked it. Well, almost everything. He smiled as he made his way to the master bedroom. He had given Kayla enough time to settle in, hopefully she had rested. He knocked before opening the door.

"Kayla?"

She was sitting on the bed with her eyes closed. Her hair was up in a loose ponytail and she was wearing a cute little nightie. He licked his lips and observed her until she finally opened her eyes.

"Is everything alright, darling?" he asked.

"Yes," she murmured. "I'm just tired."

"Ah."

He walked over to the bed and sat down beside her.

"What do you think about the room?" he hummed while twirling her ponytail around his finger.

"It's fine," she replied absentmindedly.

His eyebrows furrowed, he could see clearly what she was thinking and it irritated him.

"Is there anything you need?" he asked.

She shook her head.

"No, thank you."

They were both quiet for a moment until he finally gave up and said it out loud.

"You miss him."

"Yes," she replied simply.

He gritted his teeth, forcing himself to stay calm. He had known from the beginning that she was a package deal. He couldn't have her without accepting _him_ too. Well, as annoying as that was, she was most definitely worth it.

"Darling," he hummed and leaned towards her. "You know he is well taken care of, just like I promised."

"Yes, I know, I just…" She paused and sighed tiredly. "I don't expect you to understand…"

"Of course I understand," he cut in and touched her hair. "He is your family and that makes him my family too."

Unfortunately.

"You didn't have to kill her," she suddenly stated after a moment of silence.

Lucien was confused.

"Who?"

"The realtor."

"Ah. No, I didn't have to, but I wanted to."

"I see," she murmured.

He ran his fingers over her cheek.

"Does that bother you?"

She shrugged.

"I don't know. I suppose it should if I would be a normal person…"

"Darling," he cut in and cupped her chin. "We have talked about this; there is nothing wrong with you." He paused and touched her neck with his lips. "You are perfect just the way you are."

She didn't say anything as he wrapped his arms around her and traced kisses down her neck. It had been too long and now they were finally alone. She was all his now.

"Let me show you…"

"I'm tired, Lucien," she murmured.

"Don't worry about it, darling," he hummed and caressed her sides. "Just lie down and relax; I'll do all the work…"

"I really am tired."

He pressed his lips together, he truly hated when she turned him down. A part of him wanted to remind her of their agreement, but he wasn't going to sink that low. He didn't want her to think that he would consider her as his property. She was much more than that.

"Alright," he said as calmly as he could. "Get some rest then."

"Thank you. I want to be prepared." She paused and looked at him. "Will it happen tomorrow?"

"I'm not sure," he replied. "I'm going to go and meet Nik, hopefully I'll manage to lure him here."

She nodded.

"Alright."

He observed her face for a moment before continuing.

"Are you afraid, darling?"

"No," she murmured. "I know what I need to do and I'll do it."

His eyes softened as he leaned forward and kissed her forehead.

"That's my girl."

He believed that she really wasn't afraid, not after everything she had been through. Yet she had survived. That was something Lucien truly admired.

"Well, I'll let you get some rest then," he stated and stood up. "Sweet dreams, darling."

"Lucien?" she murmured before he reached the door.

He turned to look at her.

"Yes?"

She blinked nervously few times and looked at her hands.

"I'm hungry."

His lips curved into a smile.

"Oh. We can't have that now, can we?"

She bit her bottom lip as he returned to the bed and took a seat. He kept his eyes on her as he bit his wrist and handed it to her. Her heartbeat speeded up immediately and she was breathing faster when she touched his wrist with her shaky hand.

"Go ahead, darling," he stated smiling. "Enjoy."

She didn't need to be told twice; she grabbed his wrist with both hands and drank greedily. As always, she moaned while she drank. That really turned him on and he wouldn't have minded if she would have continued for much longer, but unfortunately he couldn't give her too much.

"Alright," he hummed and gently removed his wrist. "That's enough for now."

Her whole body was shaking and she was breathing faster and faster. He picked her up and placed her on his lap.

"There, there…"

Slowly she started to calm down and settled against his chest. He smiled and nuzzled her as he felt her body relaxing.

"Better?" he asked.

She didn't say anything, she simply nodded.

"Good."

She sighed tiredly as he laid her down and gave her a gentle kiss. He kept caressing her face after she fell asleep. She truly was quiet something. It made no difference to him that she wasn't "normal" as she liked to put it; in his eyes she was perfect.


	3. A lot of sugar and few drops of blood

**Chapter 2**

 **A lot of sugar and few drops of blood**

 _"Kayla…. Kayla… Help me…"_

 _"Cain?"_

 _"Help me, Kayla… They're hurting me… Help me… Help me…"_

Kayla Castle's eyes flew open, her whole body was trembling. Just a dream… It had been just a dream. Cain was safe. Kayla took few deep breaths in order to calm herself. Slowly she got into a sitting position and noticed Lucien sleeping next to her. She hadn't heard him coming to bed; he had probably been out pretty much the whole night. His hair was messy and his upper body was bare. He smelled like alcohol, blood and perfume. None of those things bothered her, she wasn't a jealous type.

No, jealousy was a normal feeling. She wasn't capable of those kinds of feelings. Perhaps that was one of things that had attracted Lucien so much, emotionally he was just as damaged as she was. Yet it seemed that he genuinely cared about her. She cared about him too and she tried her best to show it with small gestures. Right now she suspected that he wanted to sleep, so she tried her best to get up as carefully as she could.

Quietly she headed to the master bathroom. It was very nice, just like the one in their previous apartment. Lucien loved luxury and he often spoiled Kayla with expensive gifts. Things like that didn't really matter to her, but she tried her best to show him that she was grateful. Kindness certainly wasn't something she took for granted. The strange thing was that kindness was the last thing she would have expected from someone like him.

She was very much aware of what he was, a sadistic killer, but she had never been afraid of him. Again, fear was a normal feeling. She had felt a lot of fear in her life, but these days she was only afraid of losing Cain. Lucien had assured her that she wouldn't lose him; he had promised that Cain would be safe. That promise had guaranteed Kayla's unconditional loyalty and affection for Lucien. She was his wife after all and she tried to be a good wife.

When he had proposed to her, she hadn't been sure what to say. Marriage was something she had known nothing about and she hadn't been sure what he would expect from her. After he had explained to her why he wanted to offer her his name, she had said yes without hesitation. That made her and Cain Lucien's family and there weren't many people stupid enough to pick a fight with Lucien.

He had kept his promise and he most certainly earned Kayla's gratitude. When he had told her about this sire bond, she had immediately agreed to help him. He wanted to break the bond in order to control his own life and future. According to what Lucien had told Kayla about his sire, Klaus Mikaelson, she certainly understood why he was concerned. Clearly his sire didn't care how his actions affected to other people.

Kayla looked at her reflection in the mirror while undressing. She took a long shower and enjoyed every moment. Taking a shower was a luxury she truly appreciated after how she had spent her childhood. That was something she tried not to think about, but she knew she wouldn't have survived without Cain. He had tried so hard to protect her and now it was her turn to do the same for him.

She turned the water off and took her time to dry herself with a silky towel. Another luxury she loved. After getting dressed, she headed to the kitchen. A very modern kitchen. She opened the fridge and picked up a bottle of strawberry flavored sparkling water. It was her favorite and Lucien knew that, he always made sure they had at least few bottles of it in the fridge.

She poured the water into a glass and sat at the table. She wasn't hungry, she rarely was. She barely ate normal food at all. Consuming so much vampire's blood before she had even been born had affected her body a lot. Her mother had been addicted to it and she hadn't cared that she had been pregnant. Kayla had been addicted to it as well when she had been born. Milk had made her throw up, she had needed the blood.

Lucien's blood was the strongest blood she had ever tasted, she truly loved it. He liked to feed on her too and she didn't mind. She had got used to it as long as she could remember. The difference was that Lucien didn't hurt her. She sat at the table quietly and emptied her glass before standing up. Coffee…

She had to look for a while before she found the coffeemaker and figured out how to use it. The modern appliances were quite complex sometimes. She knew exactly how Lucien liked his coffee. A lot of sugar and few drops of blood. She prepared a breakfast tray for him and carried it to the bedroom. He was still asleep, but he opened his eyes as she put the tray on the nightstand.

"Well… Good morning," he hummed smiling.

"Good morning," she replied. "I brought you some breakfast."

"Thank you, darling." He paused and patted the bed beside him. "Come here."

She sat down on the edge of the bed and allowed him to pull her on her back. Neither of them spoke, he played with her wet hair for a moment before pulling her closer. She leaned her head on his bare chest and kissed it. The moment was nice, she enjoyed tenderness. She enjoyed a touch that wasn't meant to cause pain. Who would have ever thought that a man like him would show her how that kind of touch felt like. She had never seen him showing tenderness to anyone else. She needed to be ready and play her part perfectly with his sire. She owed Lucien at least that much.


	4. Reunion

**Chapter 3**

 **Reunion**

Klaus stood next to the wall, observing the people in the art gallery. He was displaying his artwork in order to get his mind off all the unpleasant things. Not to mention he enjoyed the attention. He liked to see people admiring his work. However, not all of them were admiring it; he picked up an arrogant male voice.

"It's a derivative fiasco. Little atmosphere, less technique. It's nothing more than a self-congratulatory ego trip."

Klaus saw a cocky dark-haired man who had "fashionable" glasses and an ugly suit. He and couple of other people were looking at the painting of Genevieve. Arrogant fool, Klaus really wanted to teach him some manners.

"I wouldn't expect you to host an art show without compelling the critics to speak your praise," a familiar male voice suddenly said.

It had been a very long time since Klaus had heard that voice. He smiled as his old friend appeared next to him.

"And I wouldn't expect an uncultured savage to crush such a formal affair," he replied.

Lucien grinned.

"Yeah, not my usual scene." He paused and glanced at the arrogant human. "Though that mouthy blood bag does have a point; your work is derivative."

Klaus raised an eyebrow.

"Is that so?"

"Yes, of Degas I would say. Although I happen to know that you compelled Degas to mentor you. I always thought that his work approved after your influence."

"Well finally, someone with an eye for art!"

Lucien smiled.

"Yes, you could say that I've developed a taste for it. Among other things. Speaking of which, can we please have a drink? I am quite parched."

Klaus chuckled and put his arm around Lucien's shoulders. He was happy to see his old friend again. In fact, Lucien's timing was perfect; he knew how to have fun. That was exactly what Klaus needed right now. No moral sermons, no pouting, simply good old fashioned fun.

"Follow me then, there's an open bar here."

"Sounds good," Lucien replied. "Lead the way."

* * *

2 hours later

"Welcome to my humble home!" Lucien announced while opening the door to the penthouse. "Please excuse the mess, I've been entertaining."

Klaus smirked as he heard the loud music and saw Lucien's guests. Vampires who were dancing, drinking and feeding on humans. It seemed that Lucien hadn't changed at all. They had talked while drinking and Klaus had asked what had brought Lucien to New Orleans. He had replied that he had some business here and of course he had wanted to see his sire.

It had been at least 400 years since their last meeting. Of course Klaus had heard about Lucien's little business empire. Most vampires knew who Lucien was and they feared him. He had built quite a reputation for himself. In a way, that made Klaus proud. He was Lucien's sire after all; he had made him what he was. But to be fair, Lucien had also made Klaus what he was, brought out the beast in him. The two of them were very much alike. Perhaps too much.

"Well, you never were one for subtlety," Klaus stated.

"I can't see any reason for that," Lucien replied smiling and tapped Klaus' shoulder. "This way."

Lucien led him away from the partying guests, to a more private smaller living room.

"Can I get you a drink?" Lucien asked.

"Sure, scotch."

"Kayla!" Lucien called.

Klaus assumed that he was calling for a maid. He looked around in the room before slowly taking a seat.

"What took you so long?" Lucien snorted when someone entered the room. A young woman who was wearing a short white dress and high heels. Her light brown hair was down and she kept her eyes on the floor. She didn't really seem like a maid.

"Forgive me," she murmured.

"Hmm. Scotch for our guest. And for me"

She nodded and left the room. Lucien smiled while sitting on the armchair opposite Klaus.

"Pretty little thing, isn't she?"

"Yes," Klaus replied. "Is she a maid?"

"No, she's my wife."

Klaus' eyes widened, he was sure that Lucien was joking.

"Your wife?"

"Yeah, did I forget to mention her?"

"Yes, you did."

"Oh." Lucien paused and shrugged. "Well, you'll meet her now."

Klaus still wasn't sure if Lucien was serious or not when the woman returned with a tray.

"Here you are, sir," she muttered while serving Klaus his drink.

"Thank you," he replied, observing her from head to toes. She indeed was a pretty little thing. There was something about her… Klaus just couldn't put his finger on it.

Lucien took his own drink and grabbed the woman by the waist, pulling her onto his lap. She didn't resist, but she kept her eyes on the floor.

"Kayla dear," Lucien hummed and touched her hair. "I want you to meet my sire, Klaus Mikaelson."

"It's an honor to meet you, sir," she murmured without looking at Klaus.

He raised an eyebrow. Was she honestly Lucien's wife?

"If I wouldn't know better, I would say that your wife is afraid of you," he stated.

Lucien smiled.

"Well… She is a smart woman. Aren't you, darling?"

She didn't say anything, but Lucien burst into laughter.

"I'm sorry," he chuckled. "No, she's not afraid of me; she's just a little shy. But…" He paused and helped her on her feet. "She is absolutely delicious."

Klaus had to admit that he was stunned as she walked over to him and sat onto his lap. She blinked shyly and exposed her neck to him.

"Go ahead," Lucien said. "Have a taste."

Klaus looked at him disbelievingly.

"You want me to feed on your wife?"

"What is mine is yours," Lucien replied smiling and stood up. "Why don't we have a drink together? You'll love her, I can promise that."

Klaus glanced at the girl's face; she gave him a coy smile. Her heart was beating steadily; there was no sign of fear.

"Go ahead, sir," she said.

"He doesn't need your permission, darling," Lucien chuckled and grabbed his wife's wrist. "He's Klaus Mikaelson, the most ruthless vampire I have ever met. He takes whatever he wants."

She didn't even flinch as Lucien bit her wrist. When Klaus smelled the blood, he forgot all the meaningless thoughts. He took a hold of the back of her neck in order to keep her in place and drank. Lucien hadn't been kidding, this woman tasted divine. He groaned and wrapped his arms around her while he drank.

She didn't even try to move and her breathing remained calm and steady. He was enjoying her blood so much that he had to force himself to pull away. He looked at her calm face while wiping the blood from his lips with the back of his hand. He wasn't able to speak. Lucien kissed her wrist before helping her up.

"Thank you, darling. That will be all for now."

She nodded and looked at Klaus.

"It was nice to meet you, sir."

"Hmm," he muttered, unable to form more words.

"I was right, wasn't I?" Lucien said after she had left the room. "Delicious."

Klaus certainly couldn't deny that. He had never tasted anyone like her before.


	5. According to the plan

**Thank you for all the feedback. I changed the rating to M to be safe.**

* * *

 **Chapter 4**

 **According to the plan**

Lucien was very tense as he headed to the master bedroom after Nik had left. It had been difficult to concentrate socializing with Nik after they had fed on Kayla. Lucien had been concerned about her, but of course he couldn't show it. He had no intention to let Nik see that he actually cared about his wife. It was strange really; he didn't usually care about anyone. There was just something about Kayla that had brought out the side of him he had thought he had got rid of centuries ago.

He had loved once with all his heart and soul and suffered horribly because of it. He had been betrayed the worst possible way. Nik had known how Lucien had felt toward Aurora, but apparently it had made no difference. Their friendship had made no difference. Lucien had met Nik few times along the centuries and they have had fun together, but a betrayal like that wasn't something Lucien could simply forget. But that wasn't the reason why Lucien had come to New Orleans. He was here to reclaim his future.

Being linked to Nik had become way too risky for his liking. He wanted to break the sire bond between them. Unfortunately Nik most likely wouldn't agree to that, so Lucien needed to handle this delicately. Fortunately he had the perfect tool. Kayla. His sweet, unique Kayla. She was unlike anyone Lucien had ever met or even heard about. A human who had vampire's blood running through her veins. She couldn't survive without it.

Her mother had been a woman who could be called "a blood whore", she had lived with few vampires who had fed from her and let her feed from them. They had also feed from Kayla and gave her their blood ever since she had been born. Her mother hadn't cared what her "companions" did to Kayla; she had given the newborn to them to use however they had wanted.

Lucien had heard all of this when he had attended a party hosted by these vampires. Of course the vampires had known who Lucien was and they had wanted to impress him by offering Kayla to him for one night. She had shown no fear; she had just smiled at him shyly when they had been alone in the bedroom. In that moment Lucien had felt something he hadn't felt for a long time. He had wanted to help her. Take her far away from that hellhole.

He had been stunned when she had refused to leave with him. Because of her precious Cain. Lucien couldn't deny that he hated the guy, but unfortunately he meant everything to Kayla. Lucien knocked before opening the door to the bedroom. Kayla was sitting on the armchair, watching TV. She looked up and smiled as Lucien entered the room.

"How are you feeling, darling?" he asked.

"Fine," she replied.

He walked over to the armchair and lifted her up into his arms before taking a seat and placing her gently on his lap. The bite wounds were almost healed, thanks to the vampire's blood in her veins. Lucien bit his wrist and offered it to her. She drank greedily, just like always and curled up against him after she was finished. They were both quiet for a long while. The TV was on, but neither of them paid much attention to it.

"How… How was it?" he finally murmured. "Did he…hurt you?"

"No," she replied calmly. "His bite wasn't meant to cause pain; he only wanted to taste my blood." She was quiet for brief moment before continuing.

"He'll be back for more, I'm sure of it."

"Hmm," Lucien muttered tensely.

Everything had gone according to the plan, he should have been pleased. Yes, he should have… Kayla raised her head and looked at him.

"What's wrong?"

Lucien hesitated for a moment before replying.

"I… I'm just worried about you, darling."

If he wasn't mistaken, she seemed slightly surprised.

"Why? You know this isn't anything new to me…"

"Yes, I know, that's the problem." He paused and sighed. "You want me to say it, fine. I'm aware that I'm far from a decent man, but I don't want you to think that I would ever treat you like those bastards did."

She looked at him for a moment and gently touched his cheek.

"I don't think that. I offered to do this for you because I wanted to, you didn't force me."

Lucien pressed his lips together.

"You…you said that this could take more than just your blood."

She nodded.

"Yes. I felt the bond between you and him when you both fed on me and it's very strong. Right now I'm also connected to your sire, but not nearly enough. If I become the third link between the two of you, it should be possible for you to break your sire bond by killing me."

Lucien frowned. Of course he already knew this, but it still sounded unpleasant to say the least. It didn't matter that Kayla wouldn't really die, thanks to the vampire's blood.

"Kayla… I'm not sure if I can."

She smiled.

"I'm sure you can make it quick and painless. You know I have died before."

Yes, Lucien knew that and it didn't make him feel much better. Kayla cupped his face and caressed his cheeks with her thumbs.

"I want to do this for you, Lucien. But there's something I need to ask in return."

"Yes, of course, anything. If you want something for Cain…"

"No, I believe he has everything he could hope for, thanks to you." She paused and kissed his cheek. "I will never forget what you did for my beloved."

"Yes, he's a great chap," Lucien replied, trying his best to sound sincere. "Like a brother to me."

Kayla seemed amused.

"No, he's not, but thank you for saying that."

Lucien smiled.

"He's your family, darling, so he's my family too. But what was it you wanted to ask me?"

Kayla blinked her eyes few times before replying.

"I'm asking you to remember that what ever will happen, I'm doing it for you. Can you do that?"

"Yes," Lucien heard himself saying and kissed her forehead.

The truth was that he was having second thoughts about the whole plan. Yes, he would be free, but…

"I'll be fine," she cut in, like she would have known what he was thinking. "Your sire won't hurt me."

"How do you know that?" Lucien muttered.

"I just do."

"Hmm. Is that one of your little tricks, darling?"

She smiled.

"Something like that." She paused and kissed him. "Everything is going to be alright, I promise you."


	6. Comfortably numb

**Chapter 5**

 **Comfortably numb**

 _Kayla looked around in the bedroom. Everything was ready, she had changed the satin sheets, filled the bar cabinet and of course, made herself ready. She couldn't make any mistakes tonight, everything needed to be perfect. Jeffrey had made it very clear what would happen if their guest wouldn't be happy. Kayla walked in front of a mirror and glanced at her reflection once more._

 _She was wearing a short pink dress that was revealing, but not too much. Jeffrey and the others hadn't wanted her to look like a cheap hooker. She didn't have too much make-up on and she had left her long hair down. Shy and innocent. That usually worked. Slowly she looked at the bed. It didn't make her feel anything, although she was aware what to expect. Pain._

 _Lucien Castle was a cruel vampire who would no doubt hurt her body very badly. It didn't matter; her body was only an empty shell. Her mind was comfortably numb; thanks to the extra blood and the pills Cain had managed to give to her. She would make it through tonight, one way or another. Why wouldn't she? She had been through much worse. All she had to do now was to give this man her blood and her body._

 _Jeffrey had promised that he would personally feed her after that and she would be able to take a warm bath. Kayla loved warm baths; usually she only bathed in cold water. Jeffrey wanted her skin to feel cold. She moved next to the bed and ran her fingers over the smooth satin cover. Her eyes glanced at the objects on the bed. Chains, a whip, a paddle, a knife…_

 _Jeffrey had wanted to be prepared for everything. He wanted Lucien Castle to have a perfect night. Kayla would make sure of that. For Cain and for herself. She turned around quickly and placed a sweet smile on her face as she heard the door opening. Lucien Castle entered the room and closed the door behind him._

 _"Good evening, sir," she said and blinked shyly._

 _He didn't say anything; he just looked at her very closely. Just like he had looked at her when Jeffrey and the others had introduced her to him. There was curiosity in his eyes, like she would have been some kind of rare animal. It didn't matter to her; the only one who had ever treated her as a person was Cain._

 _"Can I get you something to drink?"_

 _"No, thank you, darling," he replied._

 _She wasn't sure if that was a good thing or not. It would have given her a moment to observe him in order to find out what he was into, but on the other hand, the sooner they would get started, the sooner this would be over. Slowly he made his way to an armchair and sat down. That was her cue. She kept the coy smile on her face as she approached him._

 _"Did you have a pleasant evening, sir?"_

 _"Not really," he replied, keeping his eyes on her._

 _"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that." She paused and sat down on his lap. "Perhaps I can make it better."_

 _She leaned forward and touched his cheek before trying to kiss him. He turned his head away before her lips touched his. She had just made her first mistake; apparently he was one of those men who didn't want to kiss whores._

 _"Forgive me, sir," she murmured shyly. "I was a very naughty girl."_

 _He didn't say anything, he just looked at her. What did he want her to do? She had expected him to take a lead, but he didn't do anything. This wasn't good at all; she needed him to tell Jeffrey that he had been pleased with her._

 _"How can I make you feel better?"_

 _He was quiet for a while before replying._

 _"What if I would say that I want you?"_

 _She smiled and blinked couple of times._

 _"I would be honored to be yours, sir."_

 _Or did he want her to resist? She really wasn't sure._

 _"Hmm, somehow I doubt that," he stated._

 _Right, he did want her to resist._

 _"Please don't hurt me, sir, I'll do anything you want."_

 _Again he was quiet before replying._

 _"They told me about your mother. How she gave you to them."_

 _Kayla almost flinched; she had no idea why he was bringing this up. Unless…_

 _"Yes, you're right," she murmured. "I'm a filthy little whore. I deserve to be punished."_

 _His expression tensed; apparently she had read him wrong. Again. What did he want?_

 _"When I said that I want you, I meant that I want to take you away from here."_

 _Now she understood, he wanted to play the hero. Her savior who she would be grateful to. That was a little strange fantasy for someone like him._

 _"Oh, thank you, sir," she gasped and wrapped her arms around his neck. "I have always dreamt that someone would save me, but I never dreamt it could be someone as handsome and strong as you."_

 _She paused and touched his muscular arm._

 _"How can I ever repay you?"_

 _He leaned forward and looked into her eyes._

 _"This isn't a game, darling. You're leaving here tonight with me."_

 _He was serious. For the first time in a very long time, Kayla felt some kind of fear. Yet she forced a smile on her face._

 _"Sir, please… I'll be more than happy to serve you anyway you want and I'm sure you're welcome back whenever you feel like it…"_

 _"Why would you possibly want to stay here?"_

 _"This is my home, sir."_

 _"Your home?" he repeated disbelievingly. "More like a hell."_

 _She didn't reply to that, she was trying her hardest to formulate a plan. Could Jeffrey and the others stop him if he would try to take her with him by force? What would they do to Cain if she wouldn't be here?_

 _"Look, I understand you don't know me, but I have no intention to hurt you, darling. I only want to help you."_

 _Right, sure. She didn't believe that for a second. She had no idea what he wanted from her and she didn't want to find out. All she knew was that she was in a lot of trouble._

* * *

Klaus was standing in front of his easel, he was painting. He hadn't slept in two days, but he wasn't tired. He had just checked on Hope, she had been asleep and her nanny had been keeping an eye on her. Right now Klaus had time to concentrate on painting. The face he was painting was starting to look more and more familiar.

Lucien's wife. For some reason Klaus couldn't get her out of his mind. There was something about her… Klaus had tried to ask some questions about her, but Lucien hadn't given him much answers. He had only said that she was a lovely little creature, he enjoyed her body and her blood. He hadn't really explained why he had married her.

She had seemed to be afraid of him and he certainly wasn't a faithful husband. Klaus had sent couple of his lackeys tailing him and they had seen him in a bar with few women. As far as Klaus knew, Kayla hadn't left the penthouse at all. In fact, she should be alone there right now. Perhaps he should pay her a visit. Just to make sure that she wasn't some kind of a threat.

Lucien had always been unpredictable; it was very unlikely that he would have married a nice normal girl. Klaus needed to know what he was dealing with. That was what he kept telling to himself while taking a shower and changing his clothes. This was his duty as the king of New Orleans. Nothing more.


	7. Hardly compatible

**Chapter 6**

 **Hardly compatible**

Klaus bit his bottom lip as the elevator doors opened. His lackeys had conformed that Lucien wasn't home at the moment; he was drinking in a bar with a group of young women. His wife on the other hand should be here. Once again Klaus explained to himself why he was doing this. He needed to find out who this woman was. Determinedly he marched to the door and rang the doorbell. It took a while before the door opened. Kayla smiled at him politely, she was soaking wet and she was only wearing a short satin bathrobe. Apparently a very thin bathrobe, Klaus could see right through it. He saw her firm bosom, her hard nipples, her…

"Mr. Mikaelson," she greeted him and blinked her eyes. She also said something else, but Klaus couldn't hear a word, he was staring at her body. It was absolutely gorgeous. He could certainly see now what Lucien had meant.

"…and I'm sorry, but Lucien isn't home. Mr. Mikaelson? Is everything alright?"

Somehow Klaus managed to pull himself together and cleared his throat.

"Yes, I apologize for coming here like this."

"No, no, of course you are always welcome. Would you like to come in?"

"Sure."

She smiled sweetly and took a step back, letting him in.

"Please forgive my appearance, I was just taking a shower," she said.

"That's alright," he managed to reply.

He followed her to the living room and couldn't help but notice how gracefully she moved. Like a cat.

"Can I get you something to drink?" she asked.

"Sure, love, anything you have is fine."

She gave him a sweet smile and walked over to the bar cabinet. He sat down on the sofa and observed her. Who was she? There was something about her that disturbed him. The problem was that he didn't know what that something was.

"Here you are," she said while handing him his drink. "Would you excuse me for a moment, I would like to get dressed."

"Yes, sure."

"Thank you. Please make yourself at home."

He emptied his drink after she had left the room. What was wrong with him? He was over a thousand years old, why on Earth was he acting like a hormonal teenage boy? Had she given him that little show on purpose? He guessed that she had. Lucien seemed to have a naughty little wife. The thought made Klaus smirk. He should have known that Lucien wouldn't choose a nice girl. Klaus leaned back on the sofa, waiting for her to come back. He expected to see the same kind of short and tight dress she had worn two nights ago and he had to admit that he was surprised when she returned wearing a chaste floral print dress.

"I'm sorry for keeping you waiting," she said. "Can I get you another drink? Or perhaps a cup of coffee or tea?"

"No, thank you, love."

She smiled and sat down on the sofa, keeping a noticeable distance between them.

"So, when do you expect Lucien to come home?"

"I don't know, but I can call him if you like?"

"That won't be necessary. I only dropped by because I had errands to run nearby."

"Oh. Well you are always welcome to our home, Mr. Mikaelson."

"You can call me Klaus."

She smiled sweetly and blinked couple of times.

"That would be an honor. Lucien had told me a lot about you, sir…Klaus."

"Hmm. How long have you two been married?"

"Couple of years."

"I see. How did you meet?"

"We have some mutual acquaintances. They threw a party where we met."

Klaus observed her for a brief moment before continuing. Something about this whole thing was really bothering him.

"Are you a human, love?"

Obviously he should have known that after feeding from her, but the truth was that he wasn't really sure.

"Yes," she replied shyly.

"Uh huh… Please don't take this the wrong way, but the Lucien I know have never seen humans as anything more than food and entertainment. Why did he marry a human?"

Kayla hesitated for a moment before replying.

"I… He said that I please him. I have tried my best to make him happy."

For a moment Klaus had no idea what to think. The girl sounded very naïve, vulnerable and …innocent. That really didn't make sense to Klaus. Again he felt that something wasn't right.

"I see. Why did you marry him then? No offence, but you two seem hardly compatible."

"He has been kind to me," she replied.

"And it doesn't bother you that he offers you to other people?"

She shook her head.

"He doesn't offer me to other people, just you. Because you are his sire and his friend."

Klaus couldn't deny that he was confused. Something about this girl was really bothering him. He didn't believe that she was as simple as she seemed to be.

"So… Does Lucien often feed from you?"

"Sometimes. I don't mind."

He raised an eyebrow.

"You don't mind?"

She shook her head and moved a little closer to him.

"I don't."

Her smile was nothing less than an invitation. He did want to taste her again, but… Hell, why wouldn't he? Obviously she wanted it. She kept smiling as he closed the distance between them and brushed her hair from her neck.

"Go ahead," she said when he was still hesitating. "I don't mind."

He didn't need to be told twice; he wrapped his arm around her and pulled her close. She didn't move or make a sound when his fangs pierced her soft skin. Her blood tasted just as divine as the last time and her body felt soft and warm against him. Suddenly he could see very clearly why Lucien had wanted her… There was something intoxicating about her.

"M-Mr. Mikaelson…" she gasped weakly.

He pulled away immediately and saw that he had taken too much. She looked pale and weak.

"I'm so sorry," he murmured. "I didn't mean…"

Quickly he bit his wrist and offered it to her.

"Here, love, drink."

She took his wrist without hesitation and closed her lips around the bleeding wound. She drank very greedily and judging by the sounds she was making, she enjoyed it. He stared at her, unable to react until he finally managed to pull his wrist away. Her eyes were closed and she licked her lips, shivering with pleasure. Who or what was this girl?

"Kayla?" Lucien's voice called before Klaus managed to speak.

"Here, Lucien," she replied and opened her eyes. She smiled at Klaus before turning to look at her husband who had just entered the room.

"Hello, Nik," Lucien greeted him. "This is a nice surprise."

"I was nearby," Klaus managed to say.

"Well, you're always welcome," Lucien replied and walked over to the sofa. He sat down on Kayla's other side and touched her hair. "Did you offer him a drink, darling?"

"Yes, I did."

"Good." He paused and ran his fingers over her neck. "Only the best for my sire."

Klaus was struggling to pull himself together; he was staring at the girl. She was still smiling at him as she leaned her head on Lucien's shoulder and curled up against him like a cat. She seemed sleepy.

"Isn't she something?" Lucien hummed and touched her cheek.

"Yes…" Klaus murmured.

She was something alright. He definitely needed to find out what that something was.


	8. A tenderloin steak

**Chapter 7**

 **A tenderloin steak**

"Alright," Lucien muttered. "Let's get you to bed."

He was carrying Kayla towards the master bedroom; she was shivering in his arms. Her body was reacting to Nik's blood, she was high. The same thing had happened when she had drunk Lucien's blood for the first time. Of course Lucien had known that she needed to drink Nik's blood sooner or later in order to make the connection between them stronger, but… Lucien didn't like this at all. He felt a nasty sting of jealousy. That was ridiculous, everything was going just the way it should. Nik had come back for more, just like Kayla had predicted.

"Lucien?" she murmured sleepily.

"Yes, darling?"

"Are you displeased with me?"

"No, no, absolutely not."

He carried her to the bedroom and gently lied her down on the bed. Her dreamy eyes looked at him as he removed her shoes and caressed her ankles with his thumbs.

"You did well, darling," he whispered and leaned closer while his hand played with the delicate shape of her knee. He felt her give a tiny shudder of pleasure and silently cursed Nik for not leaving yet. He needed to go back to the living room. But first…

"Kayla? You know I need to…"

"Yes," she murmured and tilted her head on the side.

Slowly he crawled on top of her, she felt delightfully warm. He couldn't help but to think about the night she had drunk his blood for the first time. It had no doubt been one of the best nights of his life. The first time they have had sex. He had wanted her from the moment they had met, but he would have never forced her.

That night she had been more than willing. He had been gentler with her than he had ever been with anyone else. Clearly that had been a new experience for her and she had rewarded his kindness generously with her loyalty and affection. She truly was a very special girl. He appreciated all her efforts, although he had to admit that they amused him sometimes.

She had never experienced the so called "normal life" or normal relationships and she had tried her best to learn how to be a good wife. He had assured her that he wanted her just the way she was, but she had still wanted to learn. She had wanted to understand what marriage meant. It hadn't mattered that the whole thing was merely a formality.

He had wanted to ensure her safety by making her his wife. And yes, maybe he had wanted to make it clear to everyone that she belonged to him. He looked at her for a moment, caressing the sensitive skin of her throat. The skin Nik's fangs had pierced just a moment ago. The thought was very unpleasant. She deserved better after everything she had been through.

Unfortunately it was too late to turn back now. They needed to finish the plan. He leaned down and kissed her throat. After the sire bond would be broken, he would make this up to her. They could travel anywhere she wanted and take a nice long vacation. He was even ready to take Cain with them. What ever it would take to make her happy.

"Ready?" he murmured.

She nodded and blinked her eyes sleepily. He bit her throat as gently as he could and drank. This needed to be done, but he couldn't deny how much he enjoyed this. Her blood was the most delicious threat he had ever tasted. It was a perfect mixture of human's and vampire's blood. She was neither, she was something unique. Something between a human and a vampire.

She had been born like this, thanks to her mother. The thought was disgusting, not even Lucien would have intentionally harmed an unborn child. Purposely fed her vampire's blood. Kayla shivered with delight as Lucien licked the bite marks clean. He knew how sensitive her neck and throat were, she enjoyed a gentle touch there.

He bit his wrist and let her feed longer than usually. Because that was necessary. Because he needed to make the link between him, Kayla and Nik as strong as possible. Not because he would have wanted to make her forget Nik's blood. That was what he kept telling to himself.

"Rest, darling," he whispered and kissed her after tucking her in. After making sure that she was comfortable, he returned to the living room. Nik was still sitting on the sofa.

"Well," Lucien said grinning. "It seems that you really exhausted my poor Kayla."

"Nothing happened…" Nik started tensely.

"Relax, I was kidding. As I said, what is mine is yours."

Nik observed him as he poured himself a drink.

"You certainly seem to be fond of your wife," he stated.

"I am," Lucien replied. "I'm fond of everything I own."

"Hmm. And she doesn't mind being treated as property?"

Lucien took a sip out of his glass.

"I give her everything she wants. She has no reason to complain."

Nik stared at him piercingly for a moment before continuing.

"Why did you marry her?"

Lucien smiled.

"Because I wanted to. You know me; I never deny anything from myself."

"Yes, but marriage… It doesn't really sound like your style."

"Well, I'm full of surprises. But enough about me, how are you?"

"Fine," Nik replied.

"That's good to hear. Do you want to go and grab a bite? I met some very tasty young ladies earlier…"

"I don't think so; I'm not really in the mood."

Lucien could certainly guess why. Who would want tasteless fast food after discovering a tenderloin steak?

"Yes," Lucien hummed. "She does leave a pleasant taste in your mouth, doesn't she?"

Nik didn't comment on that, he simply smirked.

"Do you have any plans for tomorrow night?" he asked.

"Not yet."

"Great. I would like to invite you to my place."

"Yes, of course, sounds like fun."

"Wonderful." Nik paused and stood up. "I must go now, but I'll see you tomorrow."

"Looking forward to it."

"Oh," Nik added when he was already at the door. "And bring your wife. I would love to get to know her better."


	9. Savior

**Chapter 8**

 **Savior**

 _"It's alright, my dearest," Kayla said gently and touched Cain's face. "We're safe here."_

 _The young werewolf pouted his lips. Cain was a very tall young man, but he had the mind of a child. Jeffrey and the others had treated him as their own personal "pet dog". They had killed his pack and captured him when he had still been a small child, tortured and humiliated him. They had even made him addicted to vampire's blood. Just for fun. Yet they hadn't managed to kill the light in him, he was the sweetest boy Kayla had ever met. He was the only one she considered her family. They had always looked after each other and now Kayla was hoping to arrange a better life for him. She was willing to do whatever it would take to make that happen._

 _"No, he's bad. Don't go, Kay."_

 _"It's alright," she repeated softly. "I need to go and talk with Mr. Castle. He helped us, remember? We're guests here in his house and he has been very kind to us."_

 _Cain shook his head._

 _"Kay…"_

 _"I'll be alright, he won't hurt me," she assured calmingly. "Please wait for me here."_

 _"No…"_

 _"Cain," she said a little more firmly and cupped his face. "Promise me. Please."_

 _He looked distressed, but finally he nodded. She smiled and kissed his cheek._

 _"I'll be back soon, my dearest. How about you watch a movie while I'm gone? Despicable Me?"_

 _It was one of Cain's favorites; they had watched it together many times._

 _"Okay," he murmured._

 _"Thank you," she said and hugged him. "Everything is going to be alright, I promise."_

 _Determinedly she headed to the living room. It was time to talk about the price. Kayla wasn't an idiot; obviously Lucien Castle wanted something in return for his help. She was willing to give him anything he wanted to guarantee Cain's safety. Hopefully she did have something he would want. She must have, surely he wouldn't have get her and Cain out of that place if he would simply want to kill them. He was standing in front of the window with his arms crossed; he turned to look at her when she entered the living room._

 _"Ah. How is your friend, darling?" he asked._

 _"He's fine, thank you," she replied._

 _"Good."_

 _She hesitated for a very brief moment before placing a smile on her face._

 _"Mr. Castle…"_

 _"You can call me Lucien."_

 _"Alright, sure. We are both very grateful for your help, Lucien. How can I repay you?"_

 _He looked at her for a while before replying._

 _"You care about your wolf friend," he stated._

 _She nodded, managing to look completely calm._

 _"I do."_

 _"And you both need vampire's blood in order to survive, correct?"_

 _"Yes."_

 _Her own voice sounded foreign, she was trying to prepare herself to some new kind of misery. He was going to enslave her, just like Jeffrey and the others had done. Maybe he was going to start selling her to his friends or something worse. It didn't matter, as long as Cain would be safe. She smiled and walked over to her "savior"._

 _"Mr. Castle… Lucien, I can assure you that I will do whatever you want me to do. All I want is my friend to be safe. Please."_

 _He looked at her with his dark eyes; she had no idea what he was thinking. Finally he turned his back on her and looked outside through the window._

 _"Tell me, darling, what have you heard about me?"_

 _His question surprised her, but she got over that quickly._

 _"I have heard that you are a very powerful vampire," she replied. "An old vampire."_

 _"A cruel vampire?" he suggested._

 _"Yes."_

 _"Hmm." He paused and turned to look at her. "It's all true. I have been called many things. A monster, a heartless killer… It's all true. There's no humanity in me."_

 _"I understand," she replied quietly. "I have lived with vampires my whole life. I'm not asking any charity from you, I will repay your kindness."_

 _He seemed amused._

 _"My kindness? Yes… It's strange really… Do you recall when I told you that I have no intention to hurt you?"_

 _"Yes," she replied cautiously._

 _"The thing is, darling, that I actually meant it. As strange as that is."_

 _She was trying to understand what he was saying. It made no sense to her. He was clearly amused by her confusion._

 _"I know, I don't really understand it myself. I'm certainly not a nice person, but you have no need to fear me. I have no desire to harm you."_

 _"What about my friend?" she asked cautiously._

 _"Well… I have no need to harm him either."_

 _She hesitated before continuing._

 _"What is going to happen now?"_

 _He smiled._

 _"Now… I have a proposition for you."_

* * *

"Good evening, Nik!" Lucien stated cheerfully as he and Kayla entered the living room of the Mikaelson compound. A maid had opened the door for them and led them in.

"This is a wonderful place you got here."

"Yes," Klaus replied, his eyes were scanning Kayla. She was again wearing a short and tight dress and high heels, she smiled at him politely.

"Hello," she said sweetly."Thank you for inviting us."

"The pleasure is all mine," Klaus replied and stood up.

"We brought wine," Lucien said and lifted the bottle he was holding. "And the dessert."

Klaus frowned.

"Dessert?"

Lucien grinned and touched his wife's neck.

"Ah."

"So, is it just the three of us?" Lucien asked.

"Yes," Klaus replied. "Elijah and my sister Freya aren't here at the moment."

"What about your daughter?"

"She's asleep, her nanny is with her."

Kayla looked at him curiously.

"You have a daughter?"

"Yes, her name is Hope."

"Oh. That's a beautiful name."

"Yes," Lucien added. "Is she a mini-version of you, Nik?"

Klaus smirked.

"More or less."

"Poor girl," Lucien chuckled.

"Excuse me, Mr. Mikaelson?" the maid said. "Would your guests like something to drink before the dinner?"

"Yes," Lucien replied before Klaus managed to speak. "I think I'll have bourbon." He paused and glanced at Kayla. "How about you, darling?"

"Ice tea, please."

Lucien smiled and wrapped his arm around her waist.

"She's sweet, isn't she?"

"Yes…" Klaus murmured.

Kayla smiled at him; her smile was sweet and seductive at the same time. He really couldn't figure her out and it annoyed the hell out of him. He had every intention to get some answers tonight. One way or the other.


	10. Heaven

**Chapter 9**

 **Heaven**

 _Kayla looked at Cain's face for a moment before gently kissing his forehead. He was sleeping peacefully, smiling in his sleep. Seeing him like that warmed Kayla's heart, his happiness made her happy as well. They have had a fun day together; they had gone to a carnival. Two men from Lucien's security team had accompanied them, as usual, but they had kept their distance. Cain had won a huge teddy bear and insisted of giving it to Kayla. He had always been a very kindhearted and selfless boy._

 _Now he finally had a safe place to live. The thought made Kayla smile, she had never even dreamt of something like this. Both she and Cain were living in Lucien's house; her room was right next to Cain's. Lucien had offered them everything they needed and more. What he had wanted in return was the exclusive right to Kayla's blood. At first she had been sure that he hadn't meant just her blood, but she had happily accepted his proposition. She had expected him to claim her body as well, he had most certainly earned the right to do that, but he hadn't._

 _He had invited her to have dinner with him several times, but all he had asked from her was her blood and a conversation. For some reason he had actually wanted to talk with her. At first she had done like she always did; tried to interpret what he wanted to hear and who he wanted her to be. No one, except Cain, had ever wanted to get to know her or cared about her thoughts. Lucien had said that he did. He found her intriguing._

 _That had sounded very strange, but she couldn't deny that she had enjoyed their dinners. He was always polite, like she would have been a lady. And he had never been rough when he had fed from her. She hadn't tasted his blood, but she certainly didn't expect to. He had arranged vampire's blood for her and Cain, just like he had promised and that was more than she could have asked for. Cain was finally happy and safe._

 _His room was very nice, he had movies, games, comic books, nice clothes, a comfortable bed, everything he had wanted. At first Kayla had hesitated to use Lucien's money, but he had assured that she could buy whatever she and Cain needed. He had even given her a credit card and he never asked what she bought and why. Still she didn't buy unnecessary things for herself; she didn't really need much to be happy. What she had right now was almost too good to be true._

 _"Good night," she whispered before walking out of Cain's room._

 _She headed to the kitchen and bumped into Lucien._

 _"Oh, hello," she greeted him._

 _She hadn't been sure if he would come home tonight, he was away a lot._

 _"Hello, darling," he replied smiling. "You seem to be in a good mood."_

 _"Yes, I had a very nice day. Cain and I went to a carnival."_

 _"Hmm, sounds nice. How is Cain?"_

 _Lucien tried his best to sound polite, but Kayla was aware that he wasn't very fond of Cain. The feeling was definitely mutual, but thankfully Cain and Lucien didn't have to interact with each other very often. It was no wonder that Cain hated all vampires and Lucien probably didn't like him because they were natural enemies. Still Lucien had done so much for Cain and that was something Kayla would never forget._

 _"He's sleeping."_

 _"Oh. How about you? Are you tired?"_

 _She shook her head._

 _"No, I was just heading to the kitchen."_

 _He smiled._

 _"Do you mind if I join you?"_

 _"No, of course not."_

 _If she wasn't mistaken, he has had a rough day._

 _"Would you like something to drink?" she asked as soon as they were in the kitchen._

 _"Yes, sure," he replied._

 _He sat at the small table as she poured him a drink._

 _"Thank you, darling."_

 _"You're welcome."_

 _She poured some sparkling water for herself and sat down opposite him._

 _"How was your day?" she asked._

 _"It was murder," he sighed._

 _She didn't ask did he mean that literally._

 _"Oh. Would you like me to massage your neck?"_

 _"No, thank you, that won't be necessary." He paused for a moment before continuing. "I could however have a little different drink if you don't mind, darling."_

 _"No, of course not," she replied and stood up. "Here or…?"_

 _He stood up as well._

 _"Let's go to the living room shall we."_

 _"Sure."_

 _They went to the living room together and sat down on the couch. He smiled as he brushed her hair out of the way and touched her neck with his thumb. She was wearing a light rose print summer dress which left her neck exposed. Once again his bite wasn't rough and his hands didn't grope her while he fed. She breathed calmly and smiled at him when he was finished. He licked his lips and stared at her for a moment before speaking._

 _"Listen, Kayla… I was thinking… Would you like to taste my blood?"_

 _She couldn't deny that she was surprised._

 _"Your blood? No, I couldn't ask you to…"_

 _"You don't have to ask," he cut in. "I'm offering it to you."_

 _"Why?" she asked, she couldn't stop herself._

 _"Well… Why not? Would you like to have a taste?"_

 _She hesitated, trying to decide what to say. He was much older than any other vampire whose blood she had tasted; there was no doubt that his blood would be much stronger. It would have been a lie to say that she wouldn't have wanted to taste it. He smiled and bit his wrist._

 _"Go ahead, darling. Have a taste."_

 _She bit her bottom lip and carefully took his wrist. Should she really do this…?_

 _"Go ahead."_

 _Yes. She wanted this. Slowly her tongue touched the bleeding wound. Oh dear lord… She was floating, there were stars dancing in the sky. She was weightless; the pleasant waves were washing over her. She was flying. She was warm. She was happy. She was in heaven._

 _"Alright, that's enough."_

 _She heard his voice, but she barely registered it._

 _"Kayla? Are you alright?"_

 _Somehow she managed to nod, her whole body was shivering. She leaned her head on his shoulder and felt him wrapping his arms around her. He was holding her. No one had ever done that before. In that moment she felt something. He cared about her. Really cared. And he wanted her, she could feel how much. Yet he hadn't touched her. He wasn't going to touch her without her consent._

 _"Kayla? Are you sure that you're alr…"_

 _She muffled the rest of his sentence with a kiss. She had never willingly kissed anyone, but now she really wanted to kiss him. His lips were soft, they tasted like blood. She wanted more, she wanted to feel him. Slowly he pulled away and cupped her face._

 _"Woah, woah, darling. As much as I'm going to hate myself for this, we have to stop. It seems that you're not yourself right now…"_

 _"I am," she cut in. "I want this."_

 _He stared at her intently, trying to estimate did she mean that. He was concerned that he would be taking advantage of her. She couldn't help but smile._

 _"I want this," she repeated. "I want you."_

 _He bit his bottom lip and kept his eyes on her while standing up._

 _"Well then…" He paused and scooped her up into his arms. "I hope you're not tired, my sweet Kayla, because this is going to take a long, long time."_


	11. Intimacy

**Warning, mature content**

* * *

 **Chapter 10**

 **Intimacy**

 _Lucien stood next to his bed and looked at Kayla who was just taking her dress off. He couldn't believe how beautiful she was. She smiled at him as she removed her bra and her panties as well. His mouth watered when he saw her naked body. He had never in his life wanted any woman like he wanted her. Unable to control himself any longer, he stepped in front of her and touched her hair._

 _She had made it clear just a moment ago that she wanted this, but now he sensed her fear. She didn't show it and he probably wouldn't have noticed it if they wouldn't have just fed from each other. Obviously she wasn't a virgin, that wasn't the problem. No, the source of her fear was much worse. He would have preferred not to even imagine what experiences she has had that would have caused her to fear intimacy._

 _Of course he had suspected that he wasn't the first man who she had been offered to, but he hadn't been able to really think about it. The thought of someone hurting her made him furious. Lucien didn't deny that he was a monster, but he had never forced himself on a woman. All he wanted was to erase all the horrible things she had been through._

 _He wanted to make her forget all the pain she had endured and show her what intimacy was supposed to be like. Granted, he didn't really have any experience about "gentle sex" not to mention love making, but he was going to be gentle with her. She was his. Gently he ran his lips over her hands and wrists, up to her neck and shoulders._

 _He tried his best to take it slow, but his need to be with her grew more intense by the second. He had never wanted anything so badly than he wanted her right now, but as much as he tried to make her more comfortable, he could still feel her fear. Somehow he managed to pull away._

 _"Kayla? Do you want me to stop?"_

 _Please don't say yes… Thankfully she shook her head._

 _"Why would you think that?" she asked smiling._

 _She didn't know that he could feel her fear. Maybe she didn't even know that deep down she was scared. Carefully he cupped her face and looked into her eyes._

 _"Kayla… I would never hurt you. You can trust me."_

 _She hesitated for a brief moment before replying._

 _"I… I'm sorry, I don't understand. If you don't want this…"_

 _"I do, more than you could ever imagine." He paused and sighed. "But I need you to know that you're safe with me. I wouldn't force you into anything."_

 _Her beautiful blue eyes stared at him for a moment before she smiled. Slowly she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled his head down. That was all he needed, he reached out and closed the cap between their lips. She responded eagerly, her hand tangling in his hair. Hungrily he nibbled on her bottom lip, enjoying the sound and feel of her gasp._

 _"I'm going to make you feel good, darling," he murmured before claiming her entire mouth. Her heart was pounding, but he didn't sense much fear anymore. Gently he teased her lips with the tip of his tongue. She gave him the access he wanted and stroked his tongue with her own. That aroused him so much that she could feel it. Instead of pulling away, she innocently rubbed her hips against his, making him let out a groan._

 _"Naughty girl," he hummed smirking and pulled away to look at her. She smiled at him sweetly, looking innocent as an angel. Quickly he started to unbutton his shirt and dropped it on the floor. She looked at his bare upper body and he sensed nervousness when he unzipped his pants._

 _"Everything alright?" he asked._

 _She nodded._

 _"Yes."_

 _A flush was rising in her cheeks when he removed his pants and boxers. She stared at his manhood and he could tell that she felt intimidated by it. She associated it with pain. That was something he most certainly was planning to change._

 _"It's alright, darling," he said gently and stroked her cheek with his thumb. "I'm not going to hurt you."_

 _Very carefully he guided her on the bed and lied on his side beside her. Slowly he kissed and licked his way down to curve of her neck, gently biting the tender spot. She let out a soft moan; her neck seemed to be very sensitive. So was her throat, he discovered when he sucked and kissed it. He took his time exploring all the little spots that yarned to be touched before finally moving to her lovely breasts._

 _Her moans were a wonderful reward for his efforts; he didn't think that he had ever heard anything so beautiful. He didn't think that she had ever felt real pleasure before and he really wanted to fix that. Slowly he made his way between her legs and tasted her. She tensed and gasped in shock._

 _"It's alright," he murmured. "Relax, darling."_

 _Using his fingers, he opened her and he took her nub gently between his lips. The sheets knotted in her nervous fingers as he pleasured her with his mouth. Clearly she had never experienced anything like this before. She has never had an orgasm. That was about to change, she was panting and moaning almost desperately. It didn't take long before she climaxed. He was more than pleased with himself as he raised his head and looked and her. She was breathing heavily and she for a moment she looked somewhat confused._

 _"Did you like that?" he asked._

 _She blinked few times before nodding._

 _"Uh huh."_

 _He smirked._

 _"That's nice to hear. And you taste very good, by the way."_

 _She looked at him for a moment before getting into a sitting position._

 _"Lie down, please," she murmured. "On your back."_

 _He raised an eyebrow, but obeyed and watched as she moved to sit upon him. There was insecurity in her eyes and he understood that she needed to be in control right now. Her whole life she had been mistreated and hurt in so many ways, but now she had the power; he had no intention to take that from her._

 _After a moment of hesitation, her hands began to move. She looked down to him as she traced the ribs in his torso before curving her hands to wind up his neck to his face. Her hands rested on his cheeks as she leaned down and touched his lips softly with hers. She didn't say anything, but he saw genuine warmth in her eyes._

 _Painfully slowly she moved her hips against his and took him inside her. He groaned, wanting desperately to grab her and turn them around, but he forced himself to hold still and let her adjust to his size. Finally she started to move, trying to find the right pace. She was driving him crazy, but at least he could admire her as she rode him. Her hips moved faster and faster and her moans were turning him on even more. He offered her his hand, which she took. All he could think about was that this woman was his. She belonged to him. Only to him._

* * *

Lucien ran his hand over Kayla's thigh, hoping that it would somehow make her feel safer. That was nothing but ridiculous. She was sitting on the sofa between him and Nik, being groped like she would be nothing more than a prostitute. Lucien really hated himself right now. The dinner had went as expected, Nik have had a lot of questions about Kayla.

Lucien had assured him that she was nothing more than property to him. A property he would be more than happy to share with his sire. They had drunk a lot of alcohol before both of them had fed from her. She had also fed from them and now… Now Nik's hand was under her dress and he was kissing her neck. Lucien pressed his lips together and continued stroking her thigh.

This wasn't right, he needed to stop this. What had he been thinking? Breaking the sire bond wasn't worth this. He took Kayla's hand, making her to look at him. She gave him a calming smile and guided his hand back on her thigh. He understood what she was saying, although he hated it. They needed to go through with this. He forced himself to ignore his feelings and started kissing the other side of her neck. There was no turning back anymore.


	12. The morning after

**Chapter 11**

 **The morning after**

Klaus sighed before slowly opening his eyes. For a moment he was unsure of where he was, all he knew was that he felt great. Better than great, he felt…blissful. Everything was perfect. The feeling was quite strange; he had never felt so relaxed and carefree before. What had caused this? He didn't really have time to ponder that for long when he felt a warm body pressed against his. A woman's body. The first thing he saw were her light brown hair, her head was leaning on his chest. He frowned, wondering who she was when she suddenly raised her head and looked at him. Lucien's wife. She smiled at him sweetly.

"Good morning," she said politely.

It took a moment before he managed to reply.

"Good morning."

"Lucien is taking a shower, I hope you don't mind?"

What? Had the three of them… Apparently they had. How the hell had that happened? Klaus had meant to find out who this woman was, how had things got carried away like this? He really wasn't sure. He remembered the dinner, the drinks, the dessert… After that everything was hazy. Kayla kissed his cheek before getting up. She was naked.

"Do you have a shirt I could borrow?" she asked. "I'm afraid there's not much left of my clothes."

"Sure," Klaus murmured. "Take any shirt you want."

"Thank you," she replied smiling and opened the door to his closet. "Lucien borrowed your towel; I will wash it and the shirt."

Klaus cleared his throat before he managed to reply.

"That won't be necessary."

"No, no, I insist, it's the least I can do. I was just telling Lucien couple of days ago…"

She entered the closet and continued talking, but Klaus couldn't really hear a word she was saying. He was trying to understand what the hell had happened last night. He did remember feeding from her and kissing her neck, but had he really… had a threesome with her and Lucien? Why the hell couldn't he remember? She was still talking when she stepped out of the closet, wearing one of Klaus' shirts.

"Anyway, how do you like your coffee?" she asked.

"What?" he murmured.

"Your coffee," she repeated smiling. "How do you like it?"

"Black."

"Alright, I'll be right back."

He couldn't really think of anything to say when she had already left the room. Slowly he rubbed his temples, trying to recall how much he had drank last night. Not that much, he was sure of it. How was it possible that he couldn't remember what had happened? His first thought was some kind of spell. Had Lucien done this?

Klaus' eyes narrowed as he heard the sound of running water. He got up, noticing that he was also naked. His clothes were nowhere to be seen, so he went to his closet and picked up a pair of boxers and pants. He had just got dressed when the bathroom door opened and Lucien walked out, wearing the same clothes he had worn last night.

"Good morning, Nik," Lucien said cheerfully. He paused and looked around. "Where's Kayla?"

"She said something about coffee," Klaus replied, keeping his face and voice free from emotion.

Lucien smiled.

"Ah. We'll have coffee soon then and let me tell you, she makes…"

Lucien didn't have time to finish his sentence when Klaus grabbed him by the throat and shoved him roughly against the wall.

"What the hell happened last night?" Klaus snarled. "What did you do?"

Lucien looked stunned.

"What? I thought we had great time, you seemed to be enjoying yourself."

Klaus pressed his lips together.

"What happened?"

"You don't remember?"

"Not everything," Klaus murmured reluctantly.

Lucien grinned.

"Well, you did have few drinks and you also drank a lot of Kayla's blood."

That part Klaus remembered. He also remembered how much he had wanted her. She hadn't stopped him when he had touched her.

"We had a good time," Lucien added. "At least so I thought."

Klaus didn't reply, he really needed to pull himself together and gather his thoughts.

"It seems to me that you could really use that coffee," Lucien said and tapped Klaus' shoulder. "I'm going to go and see what's taking Kayla so long."

"I'm coming too," Klaus said.

He certainly wasn't pleased when they got to the kitchen and saw Kayla talking with Elijah.

"Niklaus," Elijah stated and raised an eyebrow. "Lucien. This is a surprise."

"Hello, Elijah," Lucien greeted him smiling. "It has been a while. I see you met my wife."

Elijah looked surprised.

"Your wife?"

"Yes," Lucien replied and walked over to Kayla. She smiled as he wrapped his arm around her waist. "She's lovely, isn't she?"

"Yes, she is."

Klaus could certainly see what Elijah was thinking, obviously he recognized Klaus' shirt Kayla was wearing.

"I have your coffee ready," she said smiling and picked up two cups. "Here's yours," she said to Lucien.

"Thank you, darling," he replied and kissed her cheek.

"Thank you," Klaus stated as she gave him the other cup.

"You're welcome." She paused and looked at Elijah. "Would you like some coffee too, Mr. Mikaelson?"

Elijah smiled; Klaus could tell that he was enjoying this.

"I would, thank you. And please, call me Elijah."

"Sure, that would be my pleasure. How do you like your coffee, Elijah?"

"I use just a little bit of sugar."

"Alright, coming right up."

Elijah sat at the table and looked at Klaus and Lucien.

"Rough night?" he asked innocently.

"We had fun," Lucien replied smiling. "Just like good old times."

"I see," Elijah stated. "It's nice you still have friends, Niklaus. So good friends that you see fit to bring them here. Where your daughter lives."

Klaus smiled, just to annoy Elijah.

"Well, I'm sure Hayley won't mind. Be sure to ask her during the next full moon."

Elijah's eyes narrowed.

"Here you are," Kayla said and handed Elijah his coffee.

"Thank you," Elijah stated coolly and stood up. "Excuse me."

"Well, he's just as fun as always," Lucien chuckled after Elijah had left the room.

Klaus didn't comment on that, he was staring at Kayla. She noticed his gaze and smiled at him. Something felt wrong; he just couldn't put his finger on it. What had happened last night?


	13. Primal

**Warning, mature content**

* * *

 **Chapter 12**

 **Primal**

 _7 hours earlier_

 _Kayla closed her eyes as both Klaus and Lucien sank their fangs into her neck. She was sitting on the couch, sandwiched between the two of them. The plan was working, she could feel it. She could feel the link forming between the three of them; she could feel the sire bond. It wasn't strong enough yet to break Lucien's bond to his sire, but Kayla suspected that it would be soon. They both raised their head at the same time. Kayla could tell that Lucien would have wanted to immediately offer her his wrist, but she needed to have Klaus' blood first. She smiled at Klaus and softly touched his cheek._

 _"You have a little something here."_

 _He stared at her, eyes darkening with lust. Her blood mixed with alcohol usually helped people to loosen up._

 _"Aren't you something…" he murmured and pulled her closer._

 _She was still smiling as she ran her fingers over his lips._

 _"I feel a little dizzy," she hummed softly. "Could you…?"_

 _"Yes, of course, love."_

 _He bit his wrist and offered it to her. She kissed it before drinking. His blood was absolutely amazing, it made her feel weightless._

 _"Thank you," she hummed smiling and touched his lips with hers. That was all he needed before claiming her mouth. The kiss was hungry and passionate; it made her whole body shiver._

 _"That's not very polite, Nik," Lucien huffed. "You're hogging her."_

 _Kayla barely had time to gasp for air when Lucien turned her around and took her mouth. She could sense his possessiveness, he was usually very territorial. Not tonight though._

 _"Feel free to enjoy other parts of her," Lucien said grinning before kissing Kayla again._

 _"Is that alright with her?" Klaus asked._

 _Kayla had to admit that she was surprised by his question, especially when he was drunk and very likely high on her blood._

 _"Yes," she replied smiling and gave Klaus a light kiss. "Go ahead."_

 _He didn't need to be told twice, his hands started to explore her body. Lucien gave her a concern look; he was silently asking did she want him to stop this. She shook her head and took his hand, reminding him that she needed his blood as well. Meanwhile Klaus had knelt on the floor and lifted Kayla's leg up over his shoulder._

 _"Ah, your favorite artery," Lucien stated. "Mine too."_

 _Thankfully Kayla knew what to expect, but she still gasped as Klaus started kissing her inner thigh. It didn't feel unpleasant, but she wasn't sure if she should show that to Lucien. He bit his wrist and gave it to her. Her lips had barely touched his blood when Klaus sank his fangs into her flesh. Her eyes widened and she gasped in shock, she had never felt anything like it before._

 _Greedily she drank Lucien's blood as Klaus kept drinking hers. Lucien groaned and claimed her mouth as soon as she was finished. Klaus returned on the couch and started kissing her neck. She sensed how badly he wanted to tore her clothes off; he was more than turned on. So was Lucien. That should have scared her; she had never been with two men at the same time._

 _She hadn't told that to Lucien, she hadn't wanted him to feel guilty or worry about her too much. This had to be done. Yet it would have been a lie to say that she wouldn't have enjoyed this at all. Perhaps she was just tipsy and high, but right now she felt everything but fear. Both Klaus and Lucien were now kissing her neck and caressing her thighs._

 _"Are you sure about this?" Klaus murmured._

 _"Yes," Lucien replied. "As I told you…"_

 _"Not you, her." He paused and cupped Kayla's face. "I've never taken a woman against her will and I'm not going to start now. Is this really what you want, love?"_

 _Kayla couldn't deny that she appreciated him asking that, not many men would have._

 _"Yes," she replied smiling. "I'm sure."_

 _Klaus stood up and lifted Kayla up into his arms._

 _"Hey," Lucien protested._

 _"Not here," Klaus replied simply._

 _Lucien was right behind them as Klaus carried her to his bedroom._

 _"You're hogging again, Nik," Lucien complained, but Klaus didn't seem to even hear him. He was staring at Kayla; she could feel his primal thoughts. Mine. Take. Now. She touched his cheek and leaned closer._

 _"Easy. We have time."_

 _Lucien closed the door behind them as Klaus pushed Kayla against the wall and pinned her wrists above her head, leaving her completely vulnerable and exposed. She smiled and touched his leg with her foot._

 _"Alright, you caught me. What are you going to do now?"_

 _"Share, perhaps?" Lucien stated, stepping between Kayla and the wall. Her back was against his chest, she was again pressed tightly between Lucien and Klaus. Neither one of them hesitated anymore, Lucien's tongue trailed up her neck as Klaus took her mouth with his. Gently Lucien's hands cupped her breasts from behind and started to work on her nibbles while Klaus caressed her hip before pulling her leg around his hip._

 _"See now, Lucien," Klaus hummed. "I can share."_

 _While he spoke, he slid his hand between Kayla's legs. She let out a soft moan and threw her head back over Lucien's shoulder. Unfortunately she hadn't been able to stop herself, although she knew her husband. Klaus had just challenged him._

 _"Hmm," Lucien hummed and gently nibbled on her ear. "So can I."_

 _In that moment Kayla was grateful she was still high, she wasn't scared or nervous. She trusted Lucien and based on everything she was picking up from Klaus, he wasn't planning to hurt her either. She felt relaxed when they both started to undress her._

 _"Well," Klaus murmured. "You're a lucky man, Lucien."_

 _"I know," Lucien replied and carried Kayla towards the bed._

 _Klaus joined them as soon as Lucien laid her down onto the mattress. Surprisingly they didn't get straight to the point, instead they both continued kissing and caressing her until she was relaxed and comfortable. After that Klaus pulled her onto his lap, carefully thrusting into her. She felt Lucien's fingers caressing her back and the whole situation would have probably been very weird to any normal person. She however wasn't normal. Klaus groaned while grabbing her hips, helping her to move faster. Lucien was sucking her neck, he bit her as she climaxed._

 _"My turn," he groaned and pulled her on top of him._

 _Neither Klaus nor Lucien was willing to stop, Kayla had no idea how long they continued. They fed from her, she fed from them, they had sex… Finally she was so exhausted that she couldn't lift a finger anymore. She fell asleep between the two of them, feeling them both in her head._


End file.
